A Simple Text Message
by Zashleyluvr18503
Summary: When too many guys like Sharpay, and she really only wants one, what happens?


Hard Choices

A valentine's day Troypay oneshot

(kinda based on my life)

Disclaimers blah blah blah

**A Week Before Valentines day**

Sharpay was at her church when she had found out that another guy liked her. 'Uuugh!' she thought. There were two guys who really liked her and she was annoyed. Her friends Taylor, Kelsi, and her sister Jenny were all making fun of her, but Jenny was unsure that she wanted this other guy to like her.

"I don't like Zeke liking you," she said. She didn't know what it was, she just felt uncertain about Zeke.

"I don't want either of them to like me! Chad already does and now Zeke? I can't take this anymore."

"Well I'm sorry, but which one are you gonna pick?"

"Neither!"

"Oh and by the way they are fighting over you right now as we speak."

"Oh God!"

Sharpay went to go stop the fight, and Jenny looked at her shaking her head.

"You know I really don't want Chad to like you. I guess it's because he's older, but I still don't want him liking you. There's something kind of, I don't know, eerie (i had no idea what word to use here) I guess." Shar shook her head.

"I wouldn't pick him anyway! Ew!" She'd found out that Chad liked her a few weeks ago, but she found out from her friend Gabriella that Zeke had liked her since she first saw her.

"Why didn't you tell me? That explains a lot!"

"I'm sorry! He told me not to tell."

"When your friend says he likes your other friend, Gabriella, you TELL the other friend! Not keep it to yourself! Otherwise nothing is going to come out of that crush!"

"I'm sorry. But I gotta go now. Bye Shar." Sharpay was really mad so she went to go sit down on a chair in the foyer. Chad came up to her while she was talking to Taylor.

"Um can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Not in front of me," Taylor said.

"Whatever." Chad and Taylor were brother and sister so he didn't care what Taylor said.

"Shar would you pick me or Zeke?" Sharpay shrugged.

"Based on looks?" Chad tried.

"I would definately pick you based on looks. I can assure you one thing. If I ever picked Zeke, it would not be on looks. (i don't think Zeke is ugly, he just fit the role)

"Okay thankyou," Chad said smiling.

"It's so romantic when a guy gives you a teddybear and chocolates," Sharpay smiled at Chad.

"Would you like chocolates, like in a heart box?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said, "I'd like that."

Three Days Before Valentines Day

Sharpay was at home in the middle of texting her friend whom she rarely ever, as in once a year, saw, Troy Bolton. Sharpay really liked Troy, and she was sure he liked her as much as she liked him, but she missed him terribly. He lived an hour and a half away and was really busy all the time, so she was excited to be texting him.Troy was the guy who she told all her problems too, and he knew exactly how to help her deal with her problems.

"So two guys like me, and one has liked me for like ever. They are both getting me gifts for Valentine's Day. What do I do?" Sharpay texted.

"Well if you like one of them, hit them up," Troy texted naturally.

"I don't want either of them. Chad is a dick, and Zeke is too nice. He will get hurt when I say no."

"Well don't reject the gifts."

"No! I'm not crazy! I want the teddy bears. But I just don't want them."

"Well do they stalk you?"

"Yeah. They follow me everywhere and I need to be distant from them."

"Do I need to come over there and beat the hell outta them?" Sharpay laughed.

"That would be nice," she texted.

"Okay."

"Well just tell them no. The truth hurts. Goodnight Shar. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Night Troy," Sharpay texted.

VALENTINE'S DAY

Sharpay was at school wondering which guy to pick. She really didn't want either of them, but was afraid she'd have to make a choice. She'd had to wait for her gifts because she wasn't going to see them until Saturday. It was thursday. She didn't recieve a call from any guy. She went through the school day and she spotted her other play crush Jason. He said hi to her and she melted, but there was still a spot inside of her aching for Troy. He was the one she wanted, but she was sure she wouldn't here from him again, even though his parents and her parents were supposed to be going out to dinner on Saturday. When she checked her phone at the end of the day, she was in for a surprise. There was a simple text that read,

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY"

Then it said,

"IF I LIKED YOU WOULD YOU PICK ME?"

and then,

"WUZ UP?" Sharpay almost cried and actually called him.

"Hello?" he said with a husky voice.

"Of course I would pick you!" she said almost screaming it into the phone.

"I love you Shar."

"I love you too Troy."

That was the only thing she got for Valentine's Day, but she was happy. It made her smile. She still hasn't gotten those teddy bears from Chad and Zeke. Oh well.

The whole thing was absolutely true! It actually happened and I never get to see him, but he still loves me and he always will. We're gonna go to the same college.

* * *

**  
**


End file.
